Come Within My Blindness
Come Within My Blindness 'is the 24th episode in Season Six of My Little Pony: New Friendship is Magic, and it's the first season of the More Friendship is Magic series. Plot When Saturnolo loses his eyesight, he must use his other senses to get around. But something about his loss of vision had suddenly turned his personality around. Episode (Saturnolo was in the playground, looking for his little bouncy ball. He and Venuseel have been playing for while, but Venuseel's roughhousing wasn't fun for him. That little aggressive Space Crusader threw that ball so hard, it landed somwhere in the bushes. Saturnolo glared up at the sky, watching as dark storm clouds rolled.) *'Saturnolo: "I can't find that ball anywhere, and that's thanks to Venuseel!" (He looked at the sky again. He assumed it was gonna rain soon, but he wasn't sure.) *'Saturnolo': "What if I'll never find that ball? I don't want to leave it out here in the rain!" (Saddened, he started to walk away when he heard the sound of thunder. The little colt runs away, frightened. song: [[Come Along, Let's Move]] (Earthona, standing outside the Golden Oak Library, waits anxiously for Saturnolo. She noticed that dark clouds in the sky, and worries that Saturnolo wouldn't return. What if he actually lost his way, she thought.) *'Earthona': "I wonder what happened to Saturnolo. What if he doesn't make it back?" *'Mercureen': "I'm pretty sure he knows we're here. Don't worry." (Thunder sounded again. Earthona spots Saturnolo running towards the library, crying and screaming uncontrollably in fear.) *'Earthona': "Here he comes!" (The other SC and Twilight look out to see the small lavender colt flying by and crashing inside. He was still crying from being scared. Twilight tries to calm him.) *'Twilight Sparkle': "Don't you worry. You're safe with us now." *'Earthona': "It's okay, Saturnolo." (A while later, the storm had just hit. Saturnolo looks out the window, watching the raindrops pouring down to the earth. The sound of thunder startled him again, and he hides under a plant. Venuseel and Marsoopea were sitting around, bored.) *'Venuseel': "Hey, Marsoopea. You want to play a game?" *'Marsoopea': "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" *'Venuseel': "Okay, I call this game Shadow Ball. All you have to do is to throw the shadow ball without letting it touch the floor." *'Marsoopea': "I love games!" *'Jupiternt': "I don't think Twilight will let you guys play around in here." *'Twilight Sparkle': "You guys can play your little game, as long as you don't damage anything." *'Venuseel': "Alright! Marsoopea, make that Shadow Ball!" (Marsoopea makes a Shadow Ball from his horn. He levitates it to Venuseel. The little pegasus caught it with his wing. Venuseel swings his wing around and throws the Shadow Ball. It hits the wall, then bounces back to Venuseel. He dodges it in time, and it flies over his head. Saturnolo was back to turn back, when the Shadow Ball hits him in the face.) *'Saturnolo': "Ow!" (puts hooves on his face) (Marsoopea and Venuseel gasped. Saturnolo removes his hooves from his eyes, and opens them. They face from sky blue to timberwolf gray. Saturnolo gasped in fear to the change in his vision.) *'Saturnolo': "Oh no!" (The other SC and Twilight go see what happened.) *'Twilight Sparkle': "Oh no. Your eyes turned gray." *'Saturnolo': "I can't see when my eyes are like this." *'Twilight Sparkle': "Are you okay, Saturnolo?" *'Saturnolo': "Yes, but everything's all fuzzy." *'Neptunelly': "Twilight, what are we going to do?" *'Saturnolo' (deadpan): "I know what I should do...get some rest." (The others watch the little colt go out in the storm. The downpour did not bother him one bit.) *'Mercureen': "Is he gonna be okay?" *'Twilight Sparkle': "I don't have any idea, but I think he's starting to change..." *'Europallan': "Oh, poor Saturnolo!" (Venuseel flies above Saturnolo.) *'Venuseel': "Uh, are you sure you don't need help or anything?" *'Saturnolo' (deadpan): "I know where I'm going..." (He continues to walk off, while bumping into things. Venuseel floats back to the group.) *'Mercureen': "Oh boy..." ---------- (Saturnolo was sitting in the dark rocket, has gray around his eyes. He gives off an angry look.) *'Saturnolo': "Fools...I lost my sight because of them! Everything's still all fuzzy." (A rectangle of light was thrown on him. It turns out that Mercureen is entering the rocket.) *'Mercureen': "Saturnolo. I wanted to stop by and see if you're okay." *'Saturnolo': "Okay...Okay? Okay?!" (enraged) "Do I look ''okay to you?! Do you know who's fault it is that I'm blind?!" *'Mercureen': "Saturnolo, please. I'm sure Venuseel didn't mean to do it." *'Saturnolo (enraged): "Are you ''kidding ''me?! I am '''BLIND! Blind, you hear! BLIND!" (calm) "But...I can't see well. Everything looks a bit fuzzy." (angry) "NO!" (There was silence.) * Mercureen: "Saturnolo, I think you're starting to act strange now." * Saturnolo: (angry) "So, what do you want me to do about it?" * Mercureen: "Lay down. Relax." (He leads his blind friend on a small rug near the door. Saturnolo starts to lay down, but he jerks back up.) * Saturnolo: (scared) "Why do you want me to lay down?" * Mercureen: "Because I'm worried about you. I've never seen you act like this. I don't know what's wrong with you, Saturnolo, but you gotta slow down and relax." * Saturnolo: (angry) "I don't want to lay down!" (sighs, then calms down) "...Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me either. Maybe I do need to slow down and relax." * Mercureen: "I hope you're comfortable being alone, because I have a few errands to run." * Saturnolo: (lays on the rug) "I'm fine being alone. You go ahead and...and..." (yawns) "G-get those errands done..." (The lavender colt falls asleep. Mercureen smiled, and left the rocket. While Saturnolo sleeps, seven shadows were quietly walking through the rocket.